Six degrees of separation
by rebeccag239
Summary: Based on The Scripts song Six degrees of separation . Line by line of the chorus through season 2 of the wemma/carma relationship through the first part Will and the second part Emma.
1. Six degrees of separation

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own the Script or their song six degrees of separation

So I`m trying to do something a bit different. The Script, who you might have heard of, have a new song out at the moment called six degrees of separation and the chorus is six steps which scream the season 2 storyline of carma/wemma. So I thought I would take each line make it into a short fic, between 500-1000 words per chapter, and the first part would be from Will`s point of view and the second part from Emma`s. Hope that's ok and understandable. This first part is set in Britney/Brittany.

Six degrees of separation

`First you think the worst is a broken heart`

I was ok at first. We were actually making conversation and although we were talking about Emma and Carl and Emma buying grapes at the market I was ok. Then he came in and swooped in, kissing her. I didn't know where to look so I just turned away. Then I had to pretend that I was ok with Carl talking to the glee club, which I was ok with because he was trying to help them. The worst part was that Emma looked really happy smiling at him and looking proud. I had to try my best to keep my emotions in check and I think I did a good job, even joking around slightly with Carl.

Later on I went to see Carl at the dentist and I lost control. I couldn't help it he was saying about how he was so spontaneous and how I was so uptight and so I admitted that I still had feelings for Emma strong feelings. Of course that didn't help me going out and buying a similar car to Carl`s and then Terri had to come and ruin the surprise and argue with me.

But the worst came when I stopped behind one day after school to pick up some marking. Carl turned up in his red car and picked Emma up. And I saw the whole thing. She looked so beautiful and I knew then that triggered something in me that merited a broken heart. Not telling me she was dating Carl, that was the start, but that moment there I knew. And I couldn't help my feelings. I just went back to my battered blue car, like I did when I found out that she was dating Carl and I just broke down into tears. I didn't know what else to do. I felt like everything was being taken away from me and I couldn't cope. Emma also saying that she just wanted me to stop being so uptight and not doing weird things with the kids like I did with Toxic didn't help as well. I guess I just wanted to show her that I can be smooth and spontaneous just like Carl is. I guess I'll have to just keep being her friend and see how things go from now on.

And there you go. Next chapter will focus on Special Education and the next line is

`What`s gonna kill you is the second part`

It gets worse before it gets better. I thought I have never really done angst so I thought I might take a stab, If its rubbish I won't do another angsty fic again haha. Anyway please review and because these chapters will be short I'll probably update again in the next couple of days with another short chapter.


	2. Whats gonna kill you is the second part

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. I also don't own The Script or their song Six degrees of Separation

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I don't really have much else to say so I'm moving onto the second part.

Six degrees of separation

Chapter two `What`s gonna kill you is the second part`

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea while talking to Emma one day at lunch while she was gushing over going to see Rocky Horror with Carl since it was nearly Halloween and the theatres were all showing it. Why not stage our own version at McKinley and involve the Glee club. Unfortunately this didn't go down very well when Carl found out we had been rehearsing Toucha Toucha Touch me in the Spanish classroom, through what I thought was a good plan to play Rocky, but Emma told Carl and he came storming into the rehearsal and told me straight in front of the whole Glee club. Soon after that me and Emma decided to stop seeing each other as friends.

This lasted up until Sectionals when I asked her to be my plus one since Sectionals held a special place in our hearts. She agreed and I was delighted planning the set list to include Time of my life from Dirty Dancing (Because the glee kids and Emma I owed everything to) and Valarie (The Amy Winehouse version since Santana was being the lead) because the lyrics just screamed what I felt about Emma (I miss your ginger hair and the way you like to dress). However this plan also didn't work as Emma decided to tell Carl where she was going, they had a row and then when Carl told her he loved her she decided not to come. She then kissed me on the cheek which if you could see the look on my face hurt like hell. I know she was trying to be kind but…. Anyway we went to Sectionals and we drew with the Warblers so we ended up with the trophy after all. However the worst part was to come next after I came back to school on Monday. I went to Emma`s office to show her the trophy and she informed me that Carl took her to Las Vegas for the weekend and then showed me a ring. I hopefully said is that an engagement ring and she said no it's a wedding ring. My heart broke and I could have just thrown the sectionals trophy, like I did with one of Sue's trophies last semester, and walked out of the room. However I just smiled sadly and said I`m happy for you. Emma tried to interrupt but I wasn't in the mood and said let's just leave it at that. I then left the office and stood outside biting my lip and trying hard not to cry. The word must have spread throughout the school because all the Glee kids knew and even though they were sad for me, even though Santana tried to hide her true feelings by calling Carl the finest dentist alive, I didn't want them to be sad. I wanted to move on and to concentrate on Regionals. However that was before I passed her office and saw the new name plate she had put on her door that said Howell- Pillsbury. Unlike the one she was polishing the day I met her on her first day which just read Pillsbury and my heart broke again I really didn't know how much more I could cope of this after all it was nearly killing me.

Ouch. This hurt writing it. Sorry for all the angst lol. The next chapter will concentrate on `A very glee Christmas ` and the next line is

`And the third is when your world splits down the middle`

Please review and l`ll try and get the next chapter out soon, because they are only short it doesn't take me as long to write. Although sometimes it takes me a while to concentrate lol especially with writing angst as I have never written it before and it's difficult.


	3. And the third is when your world splits

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

3rd part of Six degrees of separation coming up. This focuses on `A very glee Christmas` and the time passing between that and `Comeback`

Six degrees of separation

Chapter three `And the third is when your world splits down the middle`

After the revelation that Emma had got married I busied myself into getting the Glee club ready for Regionals and also trying to avoid Emma as the pain hurt too much. However one day she spotted me in the faculty lounge and sat with me. She then also asked if I was doing anything for Christmas and would I like to come to Carl`s house for a Christmas party. Politely I declined and luckily Shannon interrupted us with the Secret Santa drawing before I said something I regretted. I mean I probably knew Emma knew well, that she was only trying to be kind, but really I couldn't go to a party where Emma would be there, stood with Carl, maybe even kissing him, while I just stood there with a glass of eggnog trying to make conversation with people I didn't even know. No the pain would be too much so I declined. We didn't see each other again until the Glee club went into the faculty lounge and did some carol singing. Emma gave money and then offered me a friendly high five which I accepted. After that we didn't see each other again. Emma went away for Christmas and I just sat at home with my beer and did some marking and worked on songs for Regionals. When I returned to school for the New Year I made a promise that I wouldn't seek Emma out, she had to be the one to seek me out and so painfully I made a pact that I wouldn't talk to her or speak to her until she made the first move. And in some ways I have Sue to thank for that. Emma found me and informed me that Sue had committed `sue-cide` but when we went round to her apartment she just had a weak pulse. Sue was obviously still depressed over the Cheerio National lost and Emma asked her to come into her office which she did, However I swore I could see Emma winking at me and being ultra-playful. However I just thought to myself that it was probably my mind playing tricks with me and left it at that. I did notice however she was still wearing gloves so Carl must not be rubbing off on her as much as I thought he would be. I do love those gloves but more of that will be delved into the next chapter. However this will be the last time you will hear from me as Emma will pick this up from where we leave this. The next voice you hear will be Emma`s and she will carry on with the story. Don't worry she doesn't bite.

And there you go. The next chapter will go into the episode of Blame it on the alcohol

`4th you're gonna think that you have fixed yourself`

And like I said in this chapter the last three chapters will be from the viewpoint of Emma. Hope you liked it and please don't forget to review. Hopefully the next chapter will be out in the next couple of days so you won't have long to wait at all. Well I hope not anyway unless something drastic happens that makes me not want to write.


	4. 4th you're gonna think that you have fix

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto Chapter four. Now from now on it goes from the viewpoint of Emma

Six degrees of separation

Chapter four `4th you're gonna think that you have fixed yourself`

After I returned from Christmas break I thought I was happy. I was married, granted it was a quick wedding in Las Vegas in a dingy chapel with no friends or family just Carl not the kind of wedding that I thought I would have, and I was getting ready to buy a house with Carl. However I missed Will and our friendship so I seeked him out like he did before Christmas as I thought it was the right time. We had spoke briefly the week before about Sue and I thought we could get our friendship back on track. Will accepted and even brought me and Carl a toaster. He started talking about the glee club but really all I wanted to know was about him. I even asked him if he was dating again and he looked at me and I knew, even though I was married, that he wanted me. And as much as I wanted to deny it there was part of me lurking that still wanted him, the twisting of my ring gave it away however I said maybe you should. The look on his face haunted me again however Sue saved us by coming across and insulting Will and the Glee club. The next few days passed, and I returned to work passing Will in the corridor. He looked so hungover and I shamefully flirted with him as he looked cute in his glasses and I remembered something from a lifetime but really it was only a year ago `Sunglasses are so sexy`, The glee kids were performing in the assembly however I had some forms to fill in for Carl and I couldn't go. During the next period I was dusting the plants and the next thing I knew was Sue`s voice over the intercom insulting Will for drinking too much which made me roll my eyes. However the next thing I heard made my legs go all wobbly and make me sink to my seat with my hand over my mouth. It was Will drunk and somehow he had wanted to call me but instead called Sue. The call was basically him saying even though I was married he still liked me and he loved my gloves that I wore every day to eat my sandwiches, I choked a sob as Carl had been trying to get me to stop wearing them, He also mentioned coming over with some wine and having one crazy night and he mentioned a bull and that when he was riding it he was thinking of me. My eyes grew wide as the phone call finished not of embarrassment but of pleasure. Nobody had ever thought of me in that way and I knew then that I wasn't over Will despite me being married. However there was soon to be an obstacle in our way but in the end it became a turning point not just in my relationship with Will but also in mine with Carl as well.

And there you go. The next chapter will focus on Sexy and Night of Neglect and the line is

`Fifth you see them out with someone else`

Speaks for itself really in its way. Please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as quickly as I can.


	5. Fifth you see them out with someone else

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter five of six degrees of separation. This chapter concentrates on the events in `Sexy` and `Night of Neglect`

Six degrees of separation

Chapter five `Fifth you see them out with someone else`

I returned to school the next week and me and Will were just talking about the kids and how because I had took over the celibacy club and had offered them charms to keep the key to their heart when all of a sudden Holly the substitute teacher who had subbed when Will had been sick and we hadn't been talking came into the faculty lounge and Will forgot about what he was saying and just concentrated on her. And to be honest she wasn't very nice she laughed at the kids going celibate and said we should just rent them a bunch of motel rooms. Will didn't help the situation by couldn't keep his eyes off her. Later on I stormed into the faculty lounge where Will and Shannon were and confronted Will for letting the Glee kids talk about sex there. Will offered that the celibacy club should do a counter offensive and so with the help of Quinn Rachel and Puck who had surprisingly joined. Carl also came into the group as Puck vowed he didn't want to be the only dude there. We sang `Afternoon Delight` which at the time I thought was a song about a dessert but thanks to Holly I know it's not now. Carl had also booked us couples therapy which at the time I wasn't too impressed with as I couldn't stand the woman but turned out to be the best thing. After flirting a bit with Carl she probed into our, or lack of, sex life and blurted out the one question I couldn't answer `Are you in love with Will Schuester`. Horrified I just sat there and said the only thing I could `I am very confused about my feelings`. One thing Carl was confused and he stood up saying that he would be booking a hotel room and left. I pleaded with Holly not to tell Will who promised but then made a very rude comment about her lips being the same as my legs. Sealed. After all I had been through she still managed to swing it back to the fact I still hadn't had sex and now probably never would. During Regionals I couldn't attend as me and Carl were getting our annulment and during that time my OCD flared up so much I was scrubbing the worktops at home. When I returned to McKinley I learnt that Holly and Will were now dating but that wasn't the least of my worries my OCD was. Will however came to see me and I admitted Carl had gone and we had an annulment. I sat down at a table in the faculty lounge and said out loud how I regretted so many life decisions. Will however was digging in my lunch bag and found 2 grapes and a pair of gloves. He put the gloves on and started to clean the grapes promising me he would be there for me as a friend with no judgement. I felt inside a friend would be better than nothing so I smiled and we both ate the grapes. What I didn't know however was that Holly was watching us and later on she left Will. He told me later on that she said `You're in love with someone and guess what she's totally into you too`. Guess she did tell Will after all our meeting in the science room but this was for the right reasons.

And done. The next one will be the last chapter and will concentrate on events in Born this way Rumours and Funeral. The line is `And the sixth is when you admit that you may have messed up a little`. I might do a last chapter based on no line on events in Purple piano project but I`m worried that it might make no sense so that's up to you. Anyway please review


	6. And the sixth is when you admit that you

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. I also don't own The Script or their song Six degrees of separation

Sixth part now. I am not doing a New York chapter as we didn't get anything and also I decided not to do the PPP one as I don't think it would make sense. The fic is supposed to be angsty so I'm sorry if the ending doesn't make sense

Six degrees of separation

Chapter six: And the sixth is when you admit that you may have messed up a little

After a while me and Will decided to go back to being friends and he confided in me about Rachel and how she wanted a nose job. I admitted that there are things about me that I don't like, like my OCD but these are things I wasn't born with but learn to live with them. This gave Will the idea for an assignment for the Glee Club and also got me to help. The assignment also got him to confront me about my OCD, because I wouldn't wear a shirt with it on but I would wear one with Ginger on, the reasons I wouldn't admit, he confronted me with dried fruit but this got me to see a therapist and admit that I did have a problem. Later on I saw the glee kids performing Born this way and wearing proudly my OCD shirt me and Will skipped hand in hand on the theatre. I don't think I felt as happy as I did that day. However that happiness went away a little when April returned and I spotted Will and April singing in the auditorium. He looked so handsome and sounded so good so I sneaked away. Later on he told me that April had offered him a role in her new show and he wasn't sure if he should take it or not. He said that me and the kids saved his life and I said that he should take it as he was talented even though I was working wonders with my OOD I even ate some fruit without it hardly being washed. I knew that we could have a chance but I couldn't stop him from his dreams. That would be worse than Terri. I then offered to pack up his clothes even though it was breaking my heart and I admit I might have messed up dating Carl and marrying him. I picked out one of the vests and ended up wearing it to school where I kissed Will on the cheek, like I did when I left him after sectionals, but this way felt worse than forever like goodbye almost. I walked down the hallway almost crying but I didn't want Will to see me crying. I did learn that the Glee club came 12th at Nationals so I hung a banner telling them well done just in case Will didn't return. However I was surprised when I did see Will in the hallway and he told me that he had given up Broadway and I admitted that people do make mistakes sometimes. We then kissed and admired the banner in the hallway, Will even saying that coming twelfth had never felt so good and I knew just how he felt

And there you go. I thought I would just clear up the end a bit as it felt a little bit off. Hope you enjoyed and I'll be doing more fanfics soon whenever I get the chance to eventually


End file.
